


Power Cut

by imbadwholf



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine Holiday Gift Exchange 2015, Dare, F/M, Never Have I Ever, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of a xmas gift I was prompted with either of<br/>Fake engagement/married/relationship or dares and bets or something that plays up the NYC setting - shakespeare in the park? Empire state building? Rockefeller Center? Surprise me!<br/>So I tired to include as many as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://dilicous.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fdilicous.tumblr.com%2F).



“Never have I ever.” One would assume this to be a perfect game to play. Well it definitely started off well and with good intentions the night that the team found themselves trapped in their precinct. It was one night after Jake and Amy’s two fake kisses and they were all at work trying to finish off the paperwork for various cases. Of course their new captain had left early, but to try and clock up as much work as they could they had all been sitting in silence as they saw the lights above them start to flicker and then… darkness. All power went out. Quickly Roza grabbed a torch she kept in her second draw as the rest of them fumbled around in the dark for their phones. Once they had all light possibly available to them on, they gathered just to the side of Charles’ desk, all of them bar Gina who had not even notice the change in circumstances due to focusing on her phone so much. 

“All right team.” Terry took charge. “I want Amy and Rosa to head to the back up generator Jake and Charles you guys see if there is any other troubles in the other rooms, I’ll check the lower floors.” 

Several minutes later Jake’s voice could be heard heading towards the already gathered team. “Look Boyle don’t worry, okay? I am sure, I AM sure Charles. Everything it going to be fine. No I do not thank it is some sort of se- Oh hey guys!” He looked at the chatting woman and Terry. “So, detectives, any clue as to what has caused this… little spot of trouble?” Their blank expressions were hinted with worry. “Okay then.”

“I know.” Gina said in a tone that empahses how little she actually cared about the whole situation, the group turned their attention towards her, the sight was quite fantastic; the way she sat almost obvious to the black state of the room as she lay in her usual position, only her face alight as she looked at her phone. “There has been a power cut all around new york. You don’t have to worry about some sort of criminal mastermind.” Just as she finished saying those words there was a loud bang and slowly the lights flickered on one by one. “And before you all jump to some grand conclusion about us being ‘saved; that is the backup generate kicking in. Finally.”

For a few moments they kept looking at her waiting for her to fill them with even more words of wisdom but when they never came the team turned to Terry. “So we can just go like normal, right?” Jake asked.

Terry shook his head. “No the generates only work for the lights and heaters, to make sure we are safe. They should last up to 24 hours. Which should be more than enough. But until then, we can exit by fire exits, because all other ones are operated by the electrical system.”

“Charles go check if there is anyone in lock up right now.” After a few steps the man looked past the bars and then spun around. Holding up two fingers he then clasped his hands together and lay his head on them. “Well I thought we would have at least one person in. One of us, at least, is going to have to wait until this is over.”

“Hey if anyone is going to have to stay.” Jake said. “It is going to be Amy.” The woman in question made a noise to show her lack of approval. 

“No Jake. If one of us stays we all stay.” Rosa said while crossing her arms.

Terry had been watching the interactions between them while providing no personal input until their attention fell to him again. “Oh. Okay. Right. Well I agree with Rosa… Gina have you heard any more news?”

Flicking through a few things on her phone she shook her head. “Not really. It could be a while.” In response the group collectively sighed. 

“I know let’s play a game.” Charles said in that happy tone he always used. 

Despite this idea not receiving the most positive feedback immediately it did seem to grab Gina’s notice. “What kind of game?” When no coherent answer was provided she got out of her chair and sauntered over to them. “How about a nice friendly game of never have I ever.” Again this did not receive the enthusiasm she wanted, “Look we are going to be trapped her like animals in a cage may as well make it fun.”

-

And so that is how they found themselves in the break room sitting around taking it turns to make confessions and lower their fingers if they had indeed done something. Despite Jake and Amy’s protest there was to be no prize or winner as those who lost all ten ‘lives’ just ‘regenerated’ and the game continued. It started off as the game usually does, with mundane goes. Thing such as “Never have I ever visited Turkey.”, “Never have I ever commit a murder.” and ”“Never have I ever leant German.” were said. And then people started to get taciful. 

“Never have I ever had twin daughters.” 

“Really Peralta? Wow.”

“Never have I ever spilt coffee over the captain.”

“That was mistake! It was a one time thing, okay? I don’t appreciate you bringing it up all the time.”

“Never have I ever taken lessons of how to tap dance to impress a girl.”

“Rosa I told you that in confidence!”

But it did not take too long for things to take a more suggestive turn. These caused little embarrassment between the adults, but Gina dropped them all in the deep end when she said. “Never have I ever fancied a co worker, sitting in this very room.” Everyone’s concentration turned to Jake and Amy who eyes also seemed glued on one another. Not looking away from the others hand. 

“Well I obviously did.” Charles said trying to diffuse the tension but all he got was a gentle smack from Gina. At identical speed they both lowered a single finger and gave each other a half smile. 

Rosa found the whole thing very dull so quickly said. “Never have I ever thought of a co worker, in /that/ way.” 

A loud bang was heard as Charles fell backwards; he had been resting all his weight on the back legs and they had slipped. Once he had got up he needed to be seen to by Amy, the only first aider who seemed not too repulsed by touching his back. “Been there before.” She said and Terry laughed. Everyone seemed to miss the look of shock and horror on Jake’s face when she said that. “I think Charles should go next.” Amy said once her examination was done and she said she couldn’t see anything too severe.  

Rosa seemed a little offended as she started to speak.“But mine wa-”

“Never have I ever kissed anyone in this very room.” He pointed his finger to the ground and they all expected it to open up and for them to fall through, maybe they hoped for that as well. 

With a laugh Jake lowered his finger, his eyesight at that moment could not include the look of hurt on Amy’s face. “Gina lower you finger!”

Everyone turned to the girl expecting her to protest and they were not surprised. “What the I mean does Charles really count?”

“Yes. Of course he does, but let’s say he was not ‘in the room’ I am.” He took great pride in that and sat a little straight.

This made Rosa laugh. “Oh my gosh when?”

In a devilish tone Jake joked. “Oh which time my dear friend, which time?”

“What the heck are you even talking about Jake Peralta?”

After fisting a hand together and releasing a fake cough Jake returned his fingers to where they should have been (only two on that hand left up) and then said. “Michael McFad-”

Her face paled. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes my dear, dear friend.”

Still with three fingers on each hand lowered she pushed her hands to her head and shook it with disgust. “Oh no no no no no.”

“I am afraid so.”

Roza smiled some more at the turn of events. “So, other times, Jake?”

Grinning he continued. “Well there was the famous Harry’s party. That time we went to Linda's house warming. Or when Aaron had a baby” Gina looked as if she were about to puke. “Wow was I really that bad? I mean it never stopped you coming back for more.” He winked. 

In what he clearly knew was a fake tone she objected. “You disgust me.”

A softer reply was given by him, as he looked at the floor. “And there were others, over the years, but I mean, the first one. The first one was always the best. Ni-”

“Nina’s kitchen.” Gina said as she also smiled at him.

After a while Charles broke the beautiful silence. “Just so we are clear was there tongue, any touching, lips… what kinda kiss are we talking.”

In the same tone and with the same expression of repulsion they turned to him. “No!”

Jake continued. “She is… Gina’s my sister, they were just like check and pecks and stuff.”

Winking Gina settled back in her chair. “Wow you really were out of it during Harry’s birthday?” When he looked up with fear in his eyes she let out a large cackle. 

“Back to the question.” Rosa said as she looked around the room to inspect people’s hand. “Terry no. Gina yes. Charles yes. Jakes yes. Amy n-”

Charles looked at her as if he were appalled. “Amy Santiago! How could you lie?!”

Stumbling for words she stuttered. “I I … I I am… I am not lieing.”

“Oh yes you are.” Jake seemed to think for a moment and then looked at Charles. “Not me Jake. You.”

Squeaking in surprise Jake asked. “Me?”

A slight tone of anger laced Amy’s question. “Is there something you know about that I don’t?”

Jake nodded. “Yeah, same goes for me.”

Charles moved his head from side to side and looked exasperated. “The case. Yesterday. For crying out loud.” Neither of the people in question said or did anything and seemed as if their energy and potential movement had been projected into Charles’ arms as they waved around to show his irritation at this situation. “Do you not reme-”

His friend looked at him as if he had said the most stupid thing ever. “Of course I remember.” Then a moment later as if suddenly his own words had just hit him he followed up that statement with “Like you said, it was just yesterday.”

Amy jumped to his defence. “Yeah.”

From her position at the window Gina looked at the hurt face Charles had at that moment. “Wow, you really thought they were going to confess some sort of undying love just then?” Moving towards the table were the three of them sat she pulled out herself a chair and gracefully lowered herself down. “These two could not be more ‘un-couple’ if they tried. They would never work. And nobody could ever believe they were together.”

In his seat next to her, Jake watched Amy lean forward and close her eyes in vexation. “People would so believe we were together.” And quickly added. “I mean, if we wanted them to. Which we don’t.” Leaning back in her seat she tried to convey the message of being calm as she shrugged off the conversation. 

“Oh really?” Gina asked. “Then prove it. Tomorrow I know that you have a spare ticket to see the statue of liberty,” raiding a hand she shook of any questions. “I just know. Gina knows all.” She said while dramatically turning her head slowing in a circle to include eye contact with everyone in the room. “Well, take Jake. And then we will see if people fall for it.”

“How are you suppose to be able to determine that?” Amy fired back.

“Easy,” Gina dejected. “I’ll just check if people who are going that day happen to tweet any photos including you and if they do, they have to make a comment about you being a couple.”

Indignantly Amy protested. “But people might not have us in any pictures, or not tweet them.”

“For most people it is a once in a lifetime trip. They will tweet it. Try and make yourself seen Amy. And as for if I can’t see you in any photos, then it’s a draw. We can think up another idea some other time. But if one person takes one photo with you in and says something to do with ‘relationships goals’ or ‘love’ or ‘cute couple’ ect. You win.”

The detectives seemed to weigh up the possible risks and gains. “Are you off work tomorrow?” She asked Jake. 

Ever consistent as she was. “Yeah.”

“So,” Gina elongated the o sound. “That it settled then?”

Once the three of them had all shook hands (Jake and Amy admittedly a little timidly) Charles peeped up. “Thought we were playing never have I ever not dares.”

Terry nodded. “I agree.”

 

-

 

The next morning Amy was awoken by a bashing on her front door and she shouted. “Just one minute.” Grabbing a hoodie she threw the grey item of clothing across her body; while she was directly covered she did not want some stranger to see her in just her pjs. Stumbling slightly she put her slippers on while she made her way through the living room as another banging noise was heard. “Yes, yes just a second. I’ll be just a sec-” Her mood changed from slight displeasure to, well the opposite if she was truly honest as she opened the door to find her friend standing on the other side. “Hello J-”

“Good Morning Dora.”

Taking the whole situation in she blinked rapidly and in her foggy state of mind tried to recall where that familiar name stemmed from. “Ah-yes. Um, yes. Please Johnny come in.” He nodded and entered. 

“Would you like a cup of something?” She offered while moving around some cushions.

“Um, yes please a cup of coffee would be amazing.” 

Heading towards the kitchen she called over her shoulder. “Why did you not use your key?”

Once he had settled himself down on the sofa Jake replied. “It seemed rude.”

With a laugh she flicked on her kettle. “Never stopped you before.”

“True.” He nodded. “Very true. However I have never picked you up for a date before.” They both stood in silence and allowed the weight of the words and what was to occur that day sink in. “I mean to say, I have never taken Dora out, well I mean I have but not picked her up for one.” She nodded even though he could not see her, he knew and for some reason she knew he would. “And um about the earliness of me coming here, I am sorry it’s just yesterday we did not really talk about any plans per say. I didn't know what time you would want me at. I mean we did not really talk about anything, you kind o- you left quickly.” He gave a hollow laugh. “You left as quick as you could , don’t blame you. With all the games yesterday I forgot to actually get some work done. Had to stay to finish off something.” At that time she walked into the living room, he noticed the absence of her sweatshirt. “Thank you very much.” He said as he took the cup before having a sip. 

She settled down next to him, but shuffled back a little once she had realised the close proximity they shared. “I um. Wow.” This was in response to the flowers that were now fanning along her table. “Ja-Johnny they are beautiful are they…”

Noticing her reluctance to continue he finished swallowing some more of his drink in order to confirm her suspicions. “Yes, yes they um they are for you.” Thanking him she got up and transferred the bouquet to a vase, twirling around a few individual petals in her fingers she smelt them. 

Spinning around to face him she startled him; he had been unconsciously following her fingers in their delicate dance over the purple flowers. “So, cover story for tonight?”

“Okay so how is this?” Pulling a box from his pocket he opened it and showed her a familiar cheap ring. “I propose. I mean like Gina said. Get their attention.” 

The brash idea startled her a little bit. “But we are already enga-I mean Dora and Johnny have already, they got engaged in their little universe thing.”

Shrugging off the criticism Jake said. “Yeah but, why can’t they get engaged again? Maybe you asked me to ask again because you wanted to relive that moment.”

“And… and you would do that?”

In an equally surprised tone he answered. “Of course. I’d ask do anything you asked me to do.” For several moments they simply looked into one other’s eyes, all todays plan, the bet, and cups of steaming drinks forgotten. Then he let out an awkward little sound. “I mean that is what you want Dora isn’t it?”

They both wore that half smile that haunted their dreams while they respectively dream of a ‘them romantic stylz’ and then she said. “Yes Johnny. I would like nothing more.”

 

-

 

The view was amazing. “Wow, wonder where the team is.” Jake said as he looked at the various buildings. “From up here I doubted it would be this spectacular did you?” Amy was shaking her head as if to pretend she was enjoying herself but she did not look the best. “Hey, you okay?” It looked as if she might puke. “Okay, okay.” With a hand on her back he walked her towards the toilets and promised to wait outside for her. When she emerged a bit later a bit of colour had returned to her cheeks, and she even gave a faint smile as she looked at him leaning against the wall with one foot and his back touching it. He was chewing his nails out of nervousness, it took him less than ten seconds to see her and then his lips also tugged up. Without consciously deciding to he noticed that his fingers were gingerly following her cheekbones. “Feeling a bit better?” He asked her. All she could do was nod as they stared into each other's eyes. 

It was Amy who grabbed his hand, who took him back towards the amazing view despite his disagreement that it was not the best idea to do so. “I am better now Jake.” After a few minutes they found themselves holding hands and looking out together. An elderly couple approached them and started to ask them questions about how long they had been an item. To start off with Jake almost stopped this line of conversation by saying they were just work colleges, but he did not get a chance to as Amy gripped his hand and talked for them both. “We have been together, not that long really. I have… we worked together. For many years. Eighth year I think, isn’t that right pineapple.”

Biting back a retort Jake struggled on. “Yes it is beautiful.”

Nodding Amy looked back at the elderly couple. “Well you too are lovely.” The lady said. “We have been married for over fifty four years our selves.” Jake congratulated them. “Thank you, young man. So what is that you said you did?”

“Oh we didn’t. And we are cops. Police People.” Amy awkwardly laughed and Jake leaned his head back a little to look at her while frowning.

Excitement seemed to overflow in the other lady. “So dear, please tell us. How do you go from… colleges to…” She moved her hand around in front of her to clearly indicate the bond that Jake and Amy shared. 

While he waited for someone else to speak Jake watched the way the woman’s hand moved, her fingers  of one hand still tightly interlocked with her husband’s. /That is what I want/ He thought before stealing a glance at his hand which was joined to his friends /and this is who I want it with/.

Amy seemed to be trying to calm herself a little. “Well, we were on a case and we had to kiss. Twice. They weren’t real of course. I mean they weren’t us they were…”

“Two entirely different people.” Jake filled in for her and she looked graceful as she thanks him and agreed. “But the passion was enough to knock her socks off.” Joked Jake, he laughed and the couple seemed to find this funny as well as they joined in.

But Amy interrupted. “No it wasn’t. And that was the thing. They were good don’t get me wrong. Probably the best first two kisses known to mankind. But they weren’t… we weren’t us. We weren’t you and me. We were… And the idea that I might never get to kiss him as him. It really brought to life the fact that hiding and suppressing you lo-like someone just doesn’t help anything. So I finally got the courage to be honest and he sa-”

“I said that I felt the same way. About all of it. And I probably, maybe, sort of loved her.”

So engrossed with looking at their partner they had almost entirely forgotten about the other couple. “Oh dears. That is a truly lovely story. Would you like to hear how we meet?” 

The idea of making up an excuse only flashed across Amy’s mind because she was sure Jake would hate having to listen to them talking about love and such but he was already enthusiastically nodding and saying ‘yes’ before even the blueprint of an idea could start in her head. He never did fail to amaze her.#

 

-

 

All too soon it was time to say goodbye to their new acquaintances, and as they departed the man asked for their names. “Jo-”

“Amy and Jake.” Amy said for them. And that was it. They were walking away. The younger couple watched them go. “Stuff it. Let’s forget Dora and Johnny. Please.” She dropped his hand. And he remembered how much of a lie this all was, how fake it was. How much this was not real. But that did nothing to stop her from missing it already. “I just… Jake please listen to me.” Instead of verbalizing that he would like to, he thought it best to just nod. “I… I don’t like Dora and Johnny. Particularly Dora, she has everything I could ever want.”

Teasingly Jake quipped. “A kickass name?”

“You.” Amy seemed to physically paused as she stood still. “I mean to say not to have you because I don’t believe that people own each other. And not really you, but Johnny. But I mean, you kind of are Johnny. And I kind of want to… I just…”

Deducing that she was in a delicate state and at any moment she could have a full blown panic attack he carefully put his hands on her shoulders and took several extra loud breaths so she could focus on their rhythm. “Do you want to go back to the bet? Leave this discussion till later? Just put a little break on it, maybe.”

“No!” Both of them were startled by her loud outburst. “I mean, that is to say. No. I don’t give a… I don’t care about the dare. It’s not as important as this, as us.” They both gave tiny goofy grins at that. 

“Yeah?” 

Nodding she returned back to that silent state which they drew comfort from. “I just, I meant it. What Amy - slash - Dora said. Amy - slash - Santiago meant it all. Every word. I just. I  need you to know where I stand because I can be friends and I am cool with that, I mean that is great it’s just that I also… I like you romantic stylz and I think you should know.”

Only when he was sure that she had got everything out of her system did he start to process the whole confession. Taking a few steps away from her he turned to see her disheartened face before he lowered himself to one knee. Before she could protest. “This is not about marriage Santiago. But it is an offer. I Jake - slash - Perlata,  was wondering if you Amy - slash - Santiago would like to go on a date with me. No hiding behind Dora and Johnny, or it being for a case, or the worse date ever,” That caused her to laugh behind her tears. “Just an honest Jake with the woman he lo- with you. Jake and Amy on a date. No pretence. I mean I guess it would kind of be our fourth date but… Anyway of course you have the right ay no. Or silent. Damn! I just missed the perfect opportunity for a cop joke. Can I have a redo?” 

“Are you asking me if you can ask me  a question again?”

He thought back to their morning conversation in her living room. “I… I guess I am.”

“Yes.”

Confused he asked. “As in I can ask again or as in we can go on a date or…”

“Both.”

The chance for an amazing punch line was long forgotten as he got up from his knee and hurriedly pulled her close to him. “Amy.” He sighed as he hugged her tight.

 

-

 

Amy never did bother to ask if they won the bet the next day or ever. Technically a couple had volunteered to talk to them and said they believed them to be dating, so for her that was a success. But the bigger achievement was they no longer needed to pretend.

Maybe however Gina knew about the couple, maybe she had made sure that Amy’s friend couldn’t make it to empire state building (‘nothing criminal I hope’ ‘Charles what do you take me for?’), maybe she had even won a bet (‘told you guys it would take me less that one week to get them together’ ‘we didn’t doubt that time Gina I just thought it would be Charles’ ‘i’m as disappointed as you are Terry.’ ‘Charles your failings just cost me 50 dollars!’). And also maybe she was saving lots of photos she had somehow caught of their time together for their wedding. It was also a distinct possibility she had already framed her fave snapshot for the Peralta - slash - Santiago, and on the back of it was written her speech. But only time could tell. Or maybe Gina. Because she knew all.


End file.
